Lejos de tí
by Casandra2006
Summary: Aslan y Lucy. Lucy narra su relación con Aslan dejando entrever algode su verdadera personalidad y forma de ver a su alrededor. Songfic basado en lacanción de María Barracuda. Mal summary pero leanla.


**LEJOS DE TI**

Pues acabo de ver la película del Príncipe Caspian y quise escribir sobre estos... ya se que no se quedan juntos y ya se que es medio zoofilico el asunto pero es lo que salió cuando uní mi imaginación y la canción Lejos de ti de María Barracuda... Ahí les va, y todos los derechos y personajes y todo eso son de C. S. Lewis. Dejen reviews!!

--

- ¿Ojalá fuese más valiente?

- Si fueras más valiente serías una leona!

(Diálogo entre Aslan y Lucy en el Príncipe Caspian)

--

_El precio de haberte conocido es vivir siempre _

_en el peligro de perderte y ser cautiva _

Mis sueños siempre me habían llevado a él, su melena larga al viento era una imagen común para mí. Era imposible que les contara eso a mis hermanos. Susan se habría escandalizado y Edmund es demasiado niño para entenderlo. Peter ni siquiera tenía tiempo de hablar conmigo. Si, era simplemente imposible que yo levantara la voz para hablar de mi amigo el León imaginario... hasta a mí me parecía un poco tonto.

Hasta que lo conocí...

_Una sensación inigualable que me lleva _

_a ser adicta a tu manera de enredarme _

_Y yo que creía que me sentaba bien la soledad _

_era mi refugio para no entregarme a tu maldad _

Todos lo conocimos, estábamos destinados a hacerlo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo en carne y hueso pero mi memoria recordaba a la perfección todos sus rasgos, y sus caricias... pero era imposible, todo era un sueño y traté de permanecer lo más alejada posible, mis pensamientos ya me hacían el día suficientemente bochornoso a mi sola, no iba a permitir que nadie más lo supiera, y en eso estaba pensando cuando volteo a verlo y el lanza una mirada en mi dirección y me guiña 

un ojo. Enseguida sentí el color venir a mi rostro pero lo disimulé inspeccionando la botellita que Santa me había dado.

Mis piernas esa noche no eran mis piernas... yo no las controlaba, ellas me llevaban y yo no sabia a donde... miento, sabia perfectamente a donde me llevaban y quería, deseaba llegar.

_ahora que te veo dormido siento _

_que esto nunca se me va a quitar _

_y me duele tanto que no digas la verdad._

_Te quiero antes de saber lo que busco, _

_antes de entenderlo, y sé eee eee _

_que mi mundo está muy lejos de tí _

Entre a tus habitaciones y te hallé tendido sobre las alfombras rojas, descansando con una respiración pausada, lenta y noble. No cabía duda que hasta en sueños tenía el porte de un rey.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que eras malo, de que eras terrible por haberme traído de casa, porque estoy segura que tu lo hiciste; me alejaste de una realidad amarga y cruel para traerme a otra, para hacerme probar la dulce miel de tu presencia y luego cortar de raíz el sueño, porque estoy convencida de que es un sueño el que vivo ahora, un sueño como tantos otros en los que he estado antes, y tu eres la mayor prueba, aunque ahora no seas tan directo tus caricias se sienten con cada soplo de viento sobre mi rostro, mis manos, mi piel...

Te recuerdo de toda la vida y la sensación en mi entrepierna se hace presente con cada distinta emoción que creas en mi, cada emoción que me embarga y que es causada por ti, aunque sigas dormido frente a mi sin saber lo que estoy pensando, sé que sabes perfectamente bien que yo estoy aquí y lo que estoy sintiendo. Si tan sólo fuera más valiente y me atreviese a decírtelo.

Un gruñido sale de tus labios y yo me doy cuenta de que el amanecer esta cerca. Me pongo lentamente de pie y te lanzo una mirada de soslayo antes de salir de tu pieza rumbo a mi cama...Susan ya debe estar despierta... qué le voy a decir...

_Y es que despedazas mis sentidos _

_cuando no sé dónde estás _

_y derramo celos que antes no tenía _

__

_y ahora no puedo parar _

_desde siempre has estado en mis sueños _

_recobré tu recuerdo con ellos _

Mis lágrimas brotaron la noche del día en que regresamos. No sé porque seguí ese camino, sentía que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, y aún así me aventuré en cuanto vi el farol encendido. Me aventuré aún cuando vi los abrigos colgados, y me lamenté cuando la puerta del ropero se abrió. Fue el fin del sueño, y lo que más lamentaba era no poder verte de nuevo, por alguna razón tu imagen en mi mente no era tan grandiosa como tu figura en Narnia... tu figura real.

Pasé todo un año pensando lo peor, aunque frente a los otros me hacía la valiente y aseguraba que volveríamos, pero realmente las rodillas me temblaban al imaginar que nunca más requirieras de nosotros, y que nunca más requirieras de mí.

Mis sueños se incrementaron los últimos días de clases y era terrible, necesitaba las caricias del Aslan imaginario tanto como necesitaba la presencia del Aslan real, necesitaba acercarme a tu mundo aunque fuese una vez más para poder continuar mi vida... una vez más...

_y es que sé que antes fuiste mi dueño _

_y otras vidas borraron tu sello_

Tu debiste saber cada uno de mis pensamientos, porque justo cuando mi ser no podría seguir adelante sin ti, enviaste por nosotros de una forma increíble, nos hiciste volver a rescatar un reino en el que ya nos habían olvidado, pero que yo aún sentía como mi hogar.

No sé si realmente te veía en cada esquina o si eran los recuerdos mezclados con mis desconcertantes sentimientos los que me hacían identificarte en cualquier paisaje. Peter muchas veces me tomó por loca al decir que te había visto, pero Peter actúa como un adulto y los adultos nunca me hacen caso así que estoy acostumbrada.

_Te quiero antes de saber lo que busco, _

_antes de entenderlo, y sé eee eee _

_que mi mundo está muy lejos de ti _

_Te quiero antes de saber lo que busco, _

__

_antes de entenderlo, y sé eee eee _

_que mi mundo está muy lejos de ti _

Sabía dónde estabas. Sabía que la ninfa danzante me llevaría hasta a ti y no pude reprimir mi grito de alegría al verte. Eras todo para mí y en ese preciso momento pude haberte dicho todo, de no haber sido porque me desperté de pronto. Eras un sueño, pero no uno como los que acostumbraba tener, sabía que eras tú aunque ni siquiera Susan creyera en mí esta vez.

_Te quiero antes de saber lo que busco, _

_antes de entenderlo, y sé eee eee _

_que mi mundo está muy lejos de ti _

_Te quiero, _

_te busco, _

_y sé eee eee _

_que mi mundo está muy lejos de ti _

_A aaa aaaaa ... de ti, de ti. _

Te vi, ahora real, ahora eras tú y estábamos frente a frente, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírte, y me devolviste tu bella sonrisa a cambio. Te abracé fuertemente y aproveché para aspirar algo de tu fuerte esencia animal, mis piernas casi no me sostenían. Me dijiste todo, TODO, aunque yo debía aparentar no saberlo. También te lo dije todo... bueno, no todo, te hablé de mis inquietudes y de mis sueños y tu por toda respuesta sonreíste y ya, sin mas preámbulos, me besaste lentamente, recorriendo con tu enorme lengua mi pequeña boca. Por un momento sentí que me comerías pero no hubiera objetado si ese fuera el hecho. Te separaste de mi y me prometiste tiempo, aunque yo sabía que no sería en esta visita, había cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que hacer; pero mi felicidad ya no era fingida y mi sonrisa era real y contagiosa, él rió también antes de decirme su plan.

Después de una batalla como esa, y de un recuerdo como ese, cómo no iba a burlarme un poco del lánguido beso que Susan robó a Caspian... yo creo que me hubiera ido encima de él, pero claro, podría ser recibida sólo por alguien tan salvaje y apasionado como yo... alguien como... un león.


End file.
